Anima Trinity
The Anima Trinity '''or '''Magic Triangle is the variant of the weapon triangle that involves magical tomes. It is a major tactical fighting system featured in the AMS series, Achardos series, and the Legends Awakening series. Similar to the more common physical weapon triangle, the Anima Trinity behaves such that certain magic types have combative dis/advantages when used against other magic types. Overview When a magical tome user has Trinity of Magic advantage over another tome user, the user with the advantage may attack with increased battle accuracy; conversely, the user with the disadvantage may suffer from decreased accuracy. Beginning with American Mirage Sessions#KvD, the Anima Trinity system may positively or negatively influence the damage output of participating combatants, depending on whether they have the advantage or disadvantage (respectively). The Anima Trinity components as well as its dis/advantage directions may differ between each game. Some games incorporate a system in which Anima tomes have an advantage over Light tomes, Light tomes over Dark tomes, and Dark tomes over Anima tomes. Other games may incorporate an Anima Trinity system involving only Anima tomes; in which case wind tomes have the advantage over thunder tomes, thunder tomes over fire tomes, and fire tomes over wind tomes. Still others may include a mix of both with unique rules governing type dis/advantages. The Anima Trinity system made its first appearance in AMS series and its last appearance in KvD: Warriors. Since then, magical tomes have behaved neutrally towards other weapon types; the one exception occurs in Swords of Fate, in which case magical tomes and scrolls occupy a component of the book's universal weapon triangle system. This exception occurs once again in KvD: Heroes. AMS Series Despite being the series to introduce the Anima Trinity system, the AMS series features a unique magic type system with the following components and dis/advantage directions: This series notably utilizes an Anima triangle system whose component tomes are weak to to Light and Dark tomes; currently, this is the one case featuring a unidirectional dis/advantage system between weapon types. Legends Awakening series These titles introduced the Anima-Light-Dark Anima Trinity. The trinity components and dis/advantage directions are as follows: * Wind > Thunder * Thunder > Fire * Fire < Wind Against the Anima Trinity system: Anima > Light Light > Dark Dark > Anima Here is a table describing the effects of Anima Trinity dis/advantages for these games: * Dmg = Damage output * Acc = Battle accuracy Swords of Fate series In Swords of Fate, the Naga Trinity only involves the Anima Trinity. Although Light tomes make an appearance in this game, they behave neutrally towards the Anima tomes; incidentally, Dark tomes are completely absent. The trinity components and directions for Swords of Fate and other games are as follows: * Wind > Thunder * Thunder > Fire * Fire > Wind In KvD: Heroes, Light and Dark tomes are once again components to the Anima Trinity system. Additionally, this is the only game to concurrently utilize the Anima-Light-Dark triangle with the Wind-Thunder-Fire triangle. The trinity components and dis/advantage directions are as follows: Here is a table describing the effects of Trinity of Magic dis/advantages for the Raegrera games: * Dmg = Damage output * Acc = Battle accuracy See Also * Naga Trinity Category:Extras